Usuario discusión:GodEmperorOfHell
Hola-- 06:16 27 Aug 2006 (PDT) :*Si I did see them. How was my spanish on the main page?-- 06:24 27 Aug 2006 (PDT) :Are the names of the characters' names in english the same in spanish?-- 08:45 27 Aug 2006 (PDT) Hola bueno estoy haciendo/arreglando algunos articulos como la escotilla, la perla,las cuevas, las fichas de jack,kate,charlie,claire si puedes corrige la ortografia gracias. *Hola, si todavía necesitas a alguien para moderar ponte en contacto conmigo y hablamos a ver si te puedo ayudar. Mi msn es jackito_kop@msn.com. Un saludo. --jackito 08:04 1 Sep 2006 (PDT) *Hola,quería decirte que considero mejor conservar los títulos originales en inglés como título de los artículos correspondientes e incluir las diferentes traducciones dentro del artículo.Traducir los títulos es como intentar llamar Juan a John,Sol a Sun o Clara a Claire.Gracias por tu atención Rubiolegal Claro, así la información es completa. Gracias por atenderme Rubiolegal *Hola todavia quedan 2 articulos por borrar uno que se llama BORRAR y otro que dice Primera temporada creado por striker es un aritculo repetido no tiene nada de contenido solo esta el nombre. *Hola, disculpa que me tardé en contestar, pero estuve fuera de la ciudad en un congreso toda la semana pasada. Claro que estoy interesado en ser moderador y ayudar en lo que se ofrezca. Sobre todo podría encargarme de la parte de Lost Experience, en la que estoy bastante empapado jeje. Estamos en contacto! --Ponch 316 16:05 6 Sep 2006 (PDT) * Te agradezco mucho el cambio. Me pongo a tus órdenes y estamos en contacto. Saludos!!!! --Ponch 316 20:44 6 Sep 2006 (PDT) * Sobre lo que dice Rubiolegal, creo que no todos los títulos de los artículos deberian ser los titulos originales, sino que al igual que en la serie se han traducido algunos nombres y otros no. Asi Sun, Jin, Henry Gale, Jack y demás tienen sus nombres en inglés pero se ha traducido por ejemplo Iniciativa Dharma, la Fundación Hanso, La Perla Negra, y creo que en la web deberia seguirse la misma línea.-- LaAnjana Soy Rubiolegal y tenéis razón. No había caído que en las ediciones en DVD aparecerían "títulos oficiales" FALTA BORRAR EL SIGUIENTE ARTICULO http://es.lostpedia.com/wiki/Primera_temporada *Hola C., te he respondido en mi Discusión, pero te dejo aqui también por si acaso no te avisa de la respuesta: No, que yo sepa dicen La Iniciativa Dharma (así estoy traduciendolo también en los articulos en los que estoy trabajando), al menos en el doblaje en España. Suelen traducir los nombres de las localizaciones, pero dejar intactos los nombres de los personajes. Otra cosa que me ha llamado la atención es la traducción de flash-back por Retrocesos, porque en español se usa la palabra flash-back también. ¿Es una palabra latinoamericana? --LaAnjana 15:46 7 Sep 2006 (PDT) *Ya vi lo que pasó. Este cuate Cedequak cambió el link que yo había puesto en la portada y creo dos artículos nuevos "Experiencia Lost" y "Experiencia Lost, el juego" en sustitución de los que yo había creado como "The Lost Experience" y "The Lost Experience Clues". Ahorita mismo los renombro. Gracias! PD. Cómo se hacen los redireccionamientos fuera de los links? (es decir, que al buscar una palabra x, te lleve al articulo relacionado aunque no lo escribas igual?) --Ponch 316 10:00 12 Sep 2006 (PDT) Hey buddy... *I don't know if you are still here but there is some major vandlism going on at lostpedia (english) right now.-- 14:42 13 Sep 2006 (PDT) ::Nevermind it has been taken care of.-- 14:43 13 Sep 2006 (PDT) ¿Y cuál es el consenso? Hola He estado traduciendo varias páginas y me encuentro frecuentemente con el problema de la traducción. Este encierra varias aristas, que van más allá de los nombres de episodios o personas. Mis dudas son: * Los nombres que, sin ser nombres propios, se comportan como tales dentro de la trama de la serie ¿hay que traducirlos o dejarlos en inglés?: el Monstruo, la Descarga, el Incidente, la Torre de Radio, el Mapa de la Puerta Blindada... Personalmente, los he traducido dejándolos con iniciales en mayúsculas, como aparece en la versión en inglés, tal como fueran nombres propios. * Agregar artículos, preposiciones, etc. Por ejemplo, Valenzetti Equation lo traduje como Ecuación de Valenzetti (agregando la preposición de), pero hay otro usuario que la tradujo como "Ecuación Valenzetti". Aparte del #REDIRECT ¿hay dónde establecer normas para la designación de títulos como este? Saludos --insomne 14:21 25 Sep 2006 (PDT) ¿Pasó algo con "move"? Hola He usado "move" otras veces para cambiar el título de algunas páginas, pero me encuentro que ya no existe esta opción ¿pasó algo con ella? En particular, quiero cambiar el título del artículo Hombre de Ciencias, Hombre de Fé por Hombre de Ciencia, Hombre de Fe, para corregir el acento que se le escapó en fe al contribuyente original. Gracias. Categorías Las categorías son un poco caóticas. Estaría bien tener unas cuantas predefinidas, y en español. Ahora mismo hay categorías repetidas en ingles y español, y falta por categorizar muchos artículos. Saludos! --Dexterr 14:18 8 Oct 2006 (PDT) Hola de nuevo. He creado 3 categorías: Personajes: Losties, Personajes: Sector de Cola y Personajes: Los Otros, para organizar un poco. Además está la categoría Personajes donde irá todos los anteriores y los que no entran en esas categorias (personajes de flashback, por ejemplo, etc). ¿Qué te parece? Por cierto, ¿hay algún sitio (algún foro o algo) donde hablar con los demás editores y que no sea en las páginas de discusión? Saludos. --Dexterr 16:26 8 Oct 2006 (PDT) Hola, me gustaría saber cómo se crean redirecciones. Gracias. saludos!!!! hola...soy nuevo aqui, y estuve buscando un mail de contacto pero esto parece la mejor opcion. Me gustaria ayudar con la pagina, por ejemplo traduciendo articulos de la version inglesa. La traduccion es un hobby que tengo y mi nivel de ingles es bastante aceptable. Si te interesa por favor dime donde puedo leer las reglas para la traducicon y si hay lagun tutorial de uso de la lostpedia...y cual es el consenso sobre traducciones. Otra pregunta que tengo es: Esta cuenta de la lostpedia en castellano me sirve para otras lostpedias? y para el foro? creo que no...no seria mas facil que la respuesta fuera si? es un poco raro abrirse 3 cuentas para andar por solo una pagina....